Real Emotions
by SVUAddict
Summary: Cameron goes to talk to House after his class in “Three Stories” to see how he’s doing with his ex back in town. CameronHouse.


Title: Real Emotions

Author: SVUAddict

Disclaimer: I did not create nor do I own the characters of House M.D. I only own the story line. Please don't sue I don't have that much money.

Summery: Cameron goes to talk to House after his class in "Three Stories" to see how he's doing with his ex back in town. Cameron/House.

A/N: This came to me while I was at work today and I had to keep it in my mind until I got home. Lucky for you I was able to do that. This is also my first fan fiction for House that I've ever dared to write down. All criticism is welcome. This is a one-shot.

As always, Enjoy!

Cameron watched as medical students filed out of the lecture hall where House had been giving a lecture while their Professor was out sick. She heard small bits of conversation as they passed by. The main subject of conversation was about House's techniques as a doctor and the cases that House used. But Cameron wasn't here to learn what the student's thought of the lecture. She had only just heard about how Stacy, House's ex-wife, was back in town asking House to treat her new husband. Cameron knew their history and all about the story behind his leg. She was the only one on the team who knew the truth about his leg. She had over heard Wilson and Cuddy talking about it when she heard Stacy was back in town an hour ago. Cameron slipped in behind the last student finding House hand a cup that read, 'worlds greatest dad' on it to Cuddy. House told Cuddy something that Cameron couldn't hear before walking towards her. By the time Cameron met House in the middle of the aisle the lecture hall was empty.

"I heard," Cameron told him breaking the silence that had fallen between them, "How are you?'

"I'm fine," House replied dryly before moving past her, "Now if you excuse me I'm late for clinic duty."

Cameron could tell that House was trying to hide what he really felt about the return of his ex-wife. For one thing House hated clinic duty. He would do anything to get out of it. She was surprised he hadn't told Cuddy that if he did the lecture he should have clinic duty off for the day or the week. Another reason was Cameron couldn't help but believe that House had real emotions under his sarcasm and dry humor.

"House," Cameron called out.

Cameron watched as House stopped just an inch short of the doorway before he turned around slowly. He wore an expression that said, "I'm annoyed yet surprised you can stand up against me." Only House could pull of an expression that meant two things that completely contradicted themselves. Cameron strode up to House with confidence.

"You have to be feeling something," exclaimed Cameron.

"Was that a question?" House asked.

Cameron sighed with frustration. House was the most difficult person to work with and to talk with. She didn't know why she put up with him. She didn't know why she had to come back when he asked her too. Than she remembered the reason when House raised an eyebrow because of her lack of response. She secretly admired and loved the man.

"No," Cameron said firmly, "That was a statement."

"Well if you know how I fell than why don't you tell me," House told her.

Cameron shot him a look that clearly said, "You're not fooling me."

"You're angry at her for you're leg and for how she was able to remarry while you can't. You're mad at yourself for still loving her and for being so lonely," Cameron told him.

"Oh you," House said with a smile, "You know me all too well. We should have a slumber party tonight and exchange more secrets. Though you probably already know those too."

Cameron should have known that she wasn't going to get a serious answer. Not being serious was House's best quality and that wasn't saying a lot. Even if she loved him she should have realized she would get nothing from the man. She had no idea how she managed to fall so hard for the man.

"I don't know why I bother," exclaimed Cameron, "You're just a miserable man and you'll always be that way."

Cameron turned her back on House and walked down the aisle towards the front of the classroom. She wanted to put as much distance between herself and House for the time being. She turned right when she reached the front of the lecture hall and headed towards the exit.

"Allison."

She stopped in her tracks and turned around slowly with a shocked expression on her face. House had never called her by her first name before. It was always Dr. Cameron or Cameron, but never Allison. Cameron tried to read House's expression, but it was one she had never wore. And if he did it he had never wore it around her. She watched as House hobbled over to her.

"What is it House?" Cameron asked trying to keep all emotion out of her voice.

"You're right about me," House told her.

It took her a few seconds for the words House had spoken to register with Cameron. It wasn't everyday that Dr. Gregory House admitted that anyone but himself was right.

"I'm what?" Cameron asked still in shock.

"Look you won't hear this ever again, but you're right. I do hate her for everything she has that I don't. I hate her for ruining my leg and for leaving me to become this miserable lonely man. I hate her for making me this way," exclaimed House.

Cameron watched as House dropped into the one of the nearest chairs in the front row. After leaning his cane against the chair next to him he buried his head in his hands. Cameron knew better than to suspect that he was crying. She was shocked that he would reveal so much of what he really felt to her. From the second she met him she could tell that he was not the type of person to share what he felt emotionally. Cameron realized this was a once in a life time opportunity and she was glad that he trusted her enough to choose her as the person he revealed his soul too. Cameron sat down next to House in the chair that didn't have the cane leaning against it.

"You're not alone," Cameron told him.

It was going to take all the strength Cameron could muster for her to be able to tell House what she had been longing to tell him for so long. House lifted his head with a surprised look on his face. Cameron realized that she wouldn't have to explain herself to him.

"Why?" House asked.

It was House's turn to be shocked.

"I don't know," Cameron, admitted, "Love's a funny thing."

Cameron felt lighter now that House knew the truth. She gave him a few moments to digest the information that she had shared. She hoped he felt the same way, but if he didn't she hoped he wouldn't be cruel about it.

"I think I've fallen for you too," House admitted, "And yes a part of me may still love Stacy but it's not the same way I love you. You're the only one besides Wilson that's been able to put up with me. I know that you'll respect my wishes and I can trust you. I don't know why I love you, but I do. I never thought you would love a miserable old man like me."

Cameron couldn't keep the smile off her face. She could tell that his words were sincere and that he really did love her. She could tell that it wasn't just a way to get back at Stacy. Cameron leaned in and House met her lips in the middle. As they shared their first kiss Cameron knew that this was going to last a long time.


End file.
